Remember the Name
by RealHuntress18
Summary: "He followed my movements around the room, mirroring them to perfection. It was then that I realized, neither of us were leaving till we had that talk." Malia, twin of Bonnie, returns to Mystic Falls to grieve the death of her grandmother. she realizes that Grams' death isn't the first and sets off a chain of events that now she and Bonnie must face. Together. Season 1. Malia/?
1. Chapter 1

_TWINTUITION_

" _Sheila Bernice Bennett was a lively woman."_

 _Controlled smile, breathe, nod._ My unofficial rules that I had set myself as I had sat in the front row of my Grams' funeral. I hated the cemetery. It was littered with the smell of dead carcasses and chatty spirits. Bonnie and I had already paid our respects to Grams separately. And together. I let Bonnie have her sobfest, because my grief had gone no further than a few stray tears. It was hard to grieve when you're angry. How could I be sad when Grams had died from an overuse of magic? It made no sense. Grams was meant to at least see me graduate before she died. Sitting through the edited version of her untimely death didn't help either. Bonnie had initially assumed that I knew nothing of our magical bloodline, so I immediately told her that I had been practicing magic all summer, plus the last couple of months, with Grams' distant guidance and help from a few others.

Understandably, that didn't go over well. How could it, when Bonnie had spent the last few months going out of her mind? I had the ability to put her out of her misery and somehow she had believed that it was because I didn't care. That seemed like a fair deduction considering the facts. But the truth was, Grams had been telling her for weeks and Bonnie wouldn't believe her. Grams specifically asked me to let Bonnie come to the conclusion on her own. Anyway, when Bonnie explained to me that she and Grams had pried open the door to an old sealed tomb under the historical Old Fell's Church, then also lifted the spell to seal vampires in, I was filled with anger. But it was easy to keep my anger concealed. After all, once she mentioned vampires, I already had revenge plans A-F, complete with contingencies. I wasn't going to kill them, after all as crazy as Elena was for associating with vampires, I think she would notice. But a few curses or potions would get the message across. This plan took time, and I needed to do a little recon.

But first, I need to do the hardest part.

Say goodbye to Grams.

I hadn't realized how long I was stuck in my thoughts, because Bonnie was squeezing my hand. When I looked up, I realized that it was time for my dreaded two-minute speech. It was common for family members to speak up at these things, and with Bonnie's crippling guilt and sadness, I reluctantly volunteered myself.

"One of her granddaughters, Malia, wished to say a few words." _More like wished I didn't have to._ I gave Bonnie's hand one last squeeze and stood to make my way to the podium. I stood in front of my friends, relatives, and a few members of town importance, so not many. After all, we didn't know many people, and we were one of the longest residing black families in town. Only so many would come out for an old woman. I was even surprised that Mayor and Carol Lockwood had come out. Or maybe it was of Tyler's doing (long story there).

"Sheila Bennett to you was just Grams to my sister and I. She was spirited and strong, pretty much everything I ever wanted to be. She was our mentor and friend. She was also our mother and healer. She taught me to fight for what I believe in, and to never take no for an answer. While her physical absence hurts, I feel her presence every day. I only wish I was around more during her final months, it would've made all the difference for me. We just want to thank her for her beliefs and lessons, things that helped shape us into who we are today. We'll take it with us, as we prepare to open a new chapter in our lives." I wiped my incoming unexpected tears with the sleeve of my blazer.

* * *

"I wish you would just come with me, Mal." Bonnie said as she packed the rest of her clothes. I stood in the doorway, watching silently. "With dad leaving too, you're going to be by yourself for a week."

"I'm staying with Caroline and Elena." I informed her. "I'll be switching."

"I don't feel comfortable with you being alone while―"

I cut her off, "The Salvatores?" I scoffed. "Totally not a threat. If anything, I'm more of a threat to them."

"Please don't start anything with them." Bonnie begged, "Can't you just stay away?"

"I've already assembled my plans." I rolled my eyes.

"A-D?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"A-F." I corrected. "With contingencies." I added as an afterthought.

"How ambitious of you." Bonnie's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

I smirked. "I try." Bonnie finally closed her suitcase and was checking around her room for anything she missed. I sighed, "I promise. Recon only."

"As long as you don't try that weird stalking thing you do." Bonnie jabbed an accusing finger at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I gasped in offense.

"Mal." Bonnie's warning tone made me cross my arms.

"Fine." I acquiesced. "I'll just interrogate others for info."

"Bonnie! Malia! Time to hit the road!" I grabbed my tote bag and my duffle, making my way down to the front door. I had promised Tyler that I was going to meet him in the grill and save him from having to deal with helping his mom with the heavy lifting. I drove over to Elena's to drop my stuff.

I rang the doorbell twice and Jeremy answered the door. "Sup, kid Gilbert."

"You too, _smaller_ Bennett." The nerve. Bonnie is _half_ an inch taller than me.

"Suck it, baby Gilbert." I flicked my fingers under my chin rudely. I pushed past him and dragged my huge bag up the stairs.

"ELENA! COME HELP I'M-" Elena and a stranger exit her room and I drop my bag immediately. "Oh, you have company."

I see Elena blink a few times as she remembered. "Oh my god, Mal, I totally forgot you were coming over." She looked like she was about to head out.

"It's cool, Lena. I was going to meet up with someone." I smiled at her, then regarded the guy behind her with an even stare. "Who's your friend?"

"Mal, this Stefan. My boyfriend." I nodded twice. Stefan, one of the infamous Salvatores. Also Stefan, one of the vampires. He didn't disappoint either. Stefan was exceptionally good looking, with his earthy green eyes and his dirty blonde hair. His jawline was strong and he was sporting an awkward smile. Aww, he's nervous. "Stefan this is Bonnie's twin, Malia."

The awkwardness morphed into confusion. "The twin that was in London..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Surprise." I smirked at the shifty nervousness.

Elena turned to Stefan apologetically. "She was away over the summer, and she came back because of- you know."

Stefan stepped forward. "I know what you must think of me-"

"Don't worry about me. I left my book of curses and hexes at home." I promised. I actually meant it.

Elena let out a fake laugh. "She jokes around a lot." I raised my eyebrow at her. I was totally serious. I think Stefan could tell. I follow Elena and Stefan down the stairs and out the front door.

"It was nice meeting you." Stefan says politely. It was as if wanted me to like him or something. Fat chance.

"Yup, pleasure." I mumbled sarcastically. I awkwardly stood there as Stefan kissed Elena and headed in a different direction. I walked over to my car and drove to the grill, making good time.

When I got out my car, Jenna was standing by the huge Bachelor Raffle sign. I walked over until I was right beside her. "Hey!" Jenna hugged me tightly. "How are you? I didn't get to catch you at the funeral."

I nodded. "Bonnie and I had to help with family at the Repass."

"Right." Jenna nodded.

"I'm here to stay." I told her.

"Oh, so you're not headed back to that exchange program? Where was it again?" Jenna asked me. This was the millionth time someone asked me about that. And as usual, I had to lie.

"London." I nodded. "And no. It just doesn't feel right anymore. Being thousands of miles away from home after her passing."

"Did you learn anything? I mean, it was a great opportunity." Jenna commented.

"Yeah, I made a few friends who showed me around. Big Ben is huge, and I caught the top of the Queen's hat. British guys are cool. And despite the rain, it was actually pretty fun." I stayed to the tourist-y answers and Jenna never noticed the difference.

"That's great." Jenna smiled. "I wanted to travel after I graduated. London is up there on the list."

"Hopefully next to Fiji." I grinned.

"Of course." Jenna smirked at me. Jenna looked excited for a minute. "You coming to the Bachelor Raffle tonight?"

"Probably." I shrugged. "I'm actually here to help Tyler out. Any good bachelors tonight?"

"Ah." Jenna looks at me knowingly. I ignore the look. "Actually, yes. Maybe. Jerry McKinley-"

"Lumberjack Mac?" I smiled. The cougars in town call him that because although he's a plumber, he had that whole Paul Bunyan thing going for him.

"Lumberjack Mac." Jenna confirmed. "As well as the new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman." The little smirk she had suggested that he was more than some random new guy in town.

"You're already dating him aren't you?" She didn't say anything. " _Naughty_ Jenna. Are you gonna get a ticket?"

"Of course. I mean, the women of this town are relentless." Jenna looked at me seriously. "You know that."

"Yeah, I do. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I think Liz is still scouting for our last bachelor." Jenna says, and I follow her back into the Grill.

"Ooh, bachelor number three is mysterious." I mocked.

"Buying a ticket?" Jenna teased.

"I only participate when it's for a good cause." I reminded her.

The older woman scoffed. "Please, this is coming from someone who protested for shorter hemlines on the cheer squad."

"That was for the greater good, Jenna." I rolled my eyes as we took a seat in a smaller booth. "Our skirts were two inches longer than our rivals. Do you know what two inches can do for showmanship? Shorter skirts are for the good of mankind." I slapped my hand on the table audibly for effect.

"I'll say." Tyler Lockwood. Piercing dark eyes, big arms, toned everything, and an ego that rivals my size to match. Tyler Lockwood was hot. He was the star wide-receiver on the football team, and I was the front row tumbler on the cheer squad. And to everyone at school, that was the only reason that Tyler and I made sense. And maybe that was okay, at first. Tyler was all bravado and girls followed him around like he was god. I was all fun, snark and (according to Tyler) bendy-looking. It was also because I had a brain in my head and although we knew each other through Matt, we decided to give our relationship a good try. The rest is history.

"Tyler." A smirk sprang to life on my face.

"Hey, Jenna." Tyler did this one handed wave thing. Yeah, be a little bit more obvious.

"Okay guys, guess I'll be off." Jenna was smirking as she stood up. I stood with her and she nudged me on her way out.

Tyler wrapped his arms around me for a hug. Even though we had been together, our friendship meant a lot to us. "How are you, Ty? Been behaving yourself?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Only as much as you have, Lia." He slowly unwrapped his hands from my waist. I rolled my eyes before I let him go.

"Touché." I agreed. I looked around at the numerous volunteers decorating. "Did you really need me to come down here and help?"

"Not really. But I knew if I got you to come down here, my mom would let me off." Tyler explained. I believed him, because I knew that he would do anything to get out of helping his mom.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Deal with your mom." I walk over to the bar and wave the bartender over.

"Hey, Mal." She slaps me a high five. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Lovely." I nod at her. Her real name was Leslie, but some town story led to her nickname.

"What you having?"

"A lemon iced tea and a rootbeer." As Lovely went to make the drinks, I noticed Sheriff Forbes talking to some guy I didn't recognize. But then again, I didn't know everybody in Mystic Falls. I catch Tyler's eye as he waves to me from his mom's side. It was my job to smile innocently and wave back. As I did so, Carol issued a fake smile and focused back on her son. Some things just don't change.

Lovely laid our drinks in front of me and I paid for them, with a little tip for her. As she walked off to help someone on the other side of the bar, I realized that she hadn't put the lemon wedge on the rim. I really like the lemon wedge. I needed it! I was right above the fresh fruit box, so I just leant over the huge bar and reached into the open box.

"Malia!" I froze and turned my head to the side where both the Sheriff and the stranger were staring at me. Being able to see the stranger clearly for this angle, I realize that this man was very attractive. Like attractive in a way that I hadn't ever seen in this town before. No way could he be missed in a sleepy town like this. He was totally new and different from the kind of attractive that I was used to. He had the most adorable mop of messy dark hair on his head and most sinful looking pink lips that I had ever seen. His eyes were different though, to any normal person, they were just a very cool ocean blue. But I could see something deeper, darker. They sucked you in and to any other female, you would probably do anything he asked if you looked into them for too long. Yeah, he was obviously totally complicated. I could see the word complicated literally stamped on his forehead. I really hope that the Sheriff didn't ask him to be the last bachelor.

And here I was, totally bent over the bar, stealing lemon wedges. Looking like an idiot. I smiled innocently, casually sitting back down, with my prize in hand. "Hey, Sheriff." Her eyebrows were raised and I made the decision not to explain. She politely excused herself from the mysterious man and walked over to me.

"How are you, sweetheart?" She was doing that mother hen thing.

"I'm keeping myself busy." I nodded along as I spoke.

"Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you while he's away." I saw this funny twinkle in her eye next. "Or at least until Bonnie returns from her trip." The man stared at me intensely at the mention of my twin's name.

I scoffed. "I'm an angel. No need to mention Buzzkill Betty." I saw the man smirk in my direction at the remark about my sister. I managed to keep the frown off my face.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Stay out of trouble, kiddo."

I put my hand on my heart. "Scout's honor." Tyler showed up behind me and exchanged pleasantries with the Sheriff.

"How was London?" Tyler asked me as we sat down once again. This question is pretty much gonna be on repeat until I've spoken to everyone in town.

"It was amazing and rainy, but it was different. It was a nice change of scenery." I responded with my practiced answer. "But that's obviously not what you wanted to ask me, so stop dodging."

"I don't know, Liz." He was being shifty and dodgy. "I wanted to know if there was ... anyone ... while you were gone."

I could see how hard it was for him to ask me that one question. "Not anyone who made a lasting impression." Tyler smiled, playing with my idle fingers on the table.

"What about you?"

"Not anyone important."

"Who in the world could make a good boyfriend out of Tyler Lockwood?" I teased, taking a sip of my drink.

"Hopefully, you." Tyler's serious tone made me look at him sideways, as I hadn't anticipated his answer.

"Tyler ..." I trailed off. How was I supposed to explain this to him? "So many things have changed since I left. Matt and Elena aren't even together anymore. Bonnie and I used to be close. I just don't know if getting back together is in the cards for us. Everything has changed, so I'm worried that if we try to continue like nothing happened, we might fall apart. I'm not that girl who left here, and I don't want you to resent me if it doesn't work out." I rolled my eyes as I realized he was staring, "Tyler?"

"I'm listening." He still played with my fingers. "I don't want things to be the way they were. Before, things were wrong. I was wrong. I'm a different guy now, and I'm willing to put in the work."

I thought about it for a minute. I try to push down the smile that was forming. "Okay good." I stared at him evenly. " _But_ , I'm not your girlfriend."

He smirked recalling the words I said the first time we started dating. "We don't have to label it right now." His eyes pierced into me as I bit my lip.

No more than fifteen minutes after that, I ended up in the back of Tyler's car making out with him. I had taken off my jacket and my tank top was pulled up to the underwire of my bra. Tyler's shirt was off and his hands were all over me. A rogue thought appeared in my head.

"Wait." I said, when I pulled my lips off Tyler. He placed one open-mouth kiss on my neck and I shuddered.

"What's up, Lee?" Tyler was breathing heavily from his spot next to me.

"This is _totally_ something we would've done before." I said, pulling my shirt down.

"Of all things that have to change, does _this_ have to be one of them?" Tyler whined, dipping his head to kiss up my shoulder to my neck. I moaned, and then my head had to come up with a reason that was good enough to stop him.

"Tyler!" I whined this time. He let go of me finally and turned around in his seat. "Come on, are you seriously mad? Look at me."

He looked at me finally. "I'm not mad. You're just freaking hot and I'm trying to my hardest not to rip your shirt open." He explained. So not mad then, just sexually frustrated. He didn't put his shirt back on and I was being tempted. This is harder than I thought it would be. Old habits die hard. Urges are urges.

"Damn it!" I forget everything I just said and throw myself over Tyler's legs to straddle him. He joined his hands around my waist, and I stared sucking at his collarbone.

"Same rules apply. No marking me." Tyler trained his dark eyes on me.

"I couldn't give a shit about your rules." I told him seriously. This Tyler and Malia 2.0. Like it or hate it, I don't really care.

Tyler smirked. "I like this new you." I started kissing him again, and this time, we were interrupted by a tapping on the window.

"Shit!" I jumped off him lightning fast and pulled down my shirt as Tyler pulled on his. I opened the door to get out. I was half surprised to see Matt Donovan on the other side of the car.

"Um, hey Matty!" I smiled at the smug blonde, who had a dish rag hoisted over his shoulder. I walked over to hug him. "I missed you, Matthew."

"Missed you too, Lee." He pointed behind me. "Is that Tyler's car?"

I didn't look behind me. "Why do you ask?"

Matt grins widely. "I think it's great that you guys are back together." He turns then and walks back into the grill, with me following behind him.

"What? We're not!" I start stomping. "Come back here!" I chase Matt into the Grill, where he stops, to my luck at the hostess booth where Caroline and Elena are chatting. I move over to the area gracefully.

"Oh Mal, how are you?" Caroline coos, and I roll my eyes as she grabs me into a hug. "We're gonna have a girls weekend when you come over, and we're gonna..." My attention shifts as Matt is nearly in reach. I grab for him and he pulls away quickly. Caroline pulls away from me and eyes Matt. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Elena smiles, turning to look at me.

"Lee and Ty are back together." Matt interjects.

"Come again?" Caroline.

"What!" Elena.

I glare at Matt as my friends bulldoze me with insane questions. "We're not dating." I receive doubtful looks.

"That's what you said the last time you were dating." Elena reminded me.

"I'm gonna need details! Now!" Caroline demanded.

"Care!" I whined. "I hate you, Matt."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Tyler and I are not resuming. We're starting over, and we've decided not to label it yet." I told them, crossing my arms defensively.

"Because you're _so that girl_." Elena raises her eyebrow. She's judging me. Totally an Elena thing to do.

"Do you know how much trash he's been plowing since you were gone?" Caroline's eyebrow was raised and her arms were crossed. I winced. She's judging Tyler. A total Caroline thing to do.

Matt sends a look to Caroline and she responds with a guilty one. "I think it's a good thing. Lee has always been good for Tyler." Matt commented, "He's less of a dick when he's with her."

"Except when he's drunk." Caroline added.

"I have to agree." Elena shrugged one shoulder.

"No comment." Matt says.

I huffed in annoyance. "I know all these things. But he said he was going to be different, and for now I'm going to trust him. I'm giving him a chance." I look at my friends standing tall about this. If they don't like it, that's their problem.

"That's so unlike you." Elena said. "But if you're happy with this decision, I wanna support you."

"Thank you." I looked in my best friend's direction.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Caroline rolls her eyes.

I clapped my hands together with excitement. "Thanks guys." I grab them all in a group hug, surreptitiously kicking Matt in the shin.

"Ow!"

"You're forgiven now, Matty." I smile triumphantly. I feel an arm slide around my shoulders, and Caroline literally trying her hardest to bite her tongue.

"What are we talking about?" Tyler looks around the group.

"I was just telling our friends about us." I look up at him, grabbing the hand that was hanging off my shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, man." Matt and Tyler head nod each other.

"Totally great!" Caroline says too cheerfully. I send her a look and mouth to her 'don't hurt yourself'.

"Awesome." Elena threw in innocently, to sound genuine.

Luckily, to end this awkward meeting, a completely left field appearance helps relieve me of my misery. "Hi, Mrs. Donovan!" Caroline exclaims at her boyfriend's mother. The woman completely ignores my best friend and goes in for a hug with Elena.

"Elena, honey!" She hugs Elena tightly.

"Hi, Kelly." Elena greets politely.

"Oh, my god. Tyler, you're huge!" She appraises my not-boyfriend. "Hi, Malia! I see you two stayed together." Her smile is fake and I knew exactly why.

I bit my tongue and smiled, as Tyler waved pleasantly. "Hey, Kelly."

"Matty tells me you broke his heart!" Kelly says to Elena, who is trying her hardest not to look uncomfortable.

"Mom!" Matt stares at his mother in annoyance, while I cross my arms with an eyebrow raised. Caroline noticed my stance and pulled an arm out discreetly, and shook her head at me.

"Just kidding." Kelly shrugged flippantly, like being a bitch to a 17 year old was just blasé. "He found his rebound girl."

I was literally biting my lip to keep from putting the woman in place. It was only Matt's pleading look that stopped me. I rolled my eyes and Tyler hugged me closer to him to get me to relax. It started to work.

Kelly started to babble about bachelor #3 and I tuned her out, scanning the crowd. The Grill still seemed to be oozing desperate women, but I guess that's normal, which is exactly what I need right now. Tyler wanted to stay, but only because I did, so I encouraged him to go. I still had things to think about, and him being around was making it hard to do so. I excused myself from my friends so I could get a drink and walked up to the bar. After I ordered my drink, I sat on a bar stool, facing the crowd. I spotted that blue eyed guy and Carol Lockwood, they seemed to be flirting. It was so obvious that I was surprised that no one noticed. He noticed me looking and winked at me. I just frowned and turned to accept my drink from Lovely. I paid for my drink and went to look for Elena, who I found sitting beside Jenna. I sat beside them and began to chat Elena up. At least it was just a simple chat until Elena dropped a bombshell on me.

"Adopted? Damn, girl." I sipped my lemonade, as I kept my eyes on Elena.

"It doesn't end there. Jenna and I confirmed that Alaric's wife is my birth mother." Elena told me.

"You mean, the history teacher Alaric? Jenna's man Alaric? With the missing wife and all that?" I remembered because Jenna had told me these things earlier.

"Exactly."

"Elena." I sighed, sympathetically. I pulled the girl into a hug. I hated that she had all of this drama on her shoulders. Also imagine what that teacher is going through. Yikes.

After a while, introductions to the bachelors was still underway. "And what do you do bachelor number 3?" Carol Lockwood asked him.

"I'm a plumber." He replied into the microphone.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Carol said, "we could always use more plumbers!" She then moved in front of Alaric, "Number 4, Alaric Saltzman." I nudged Jenna and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you do, Alaric?" Carol asked.

"I teach at Mystic Falls High." He replied.

"Ooh, beauty and brains ladies."

"Looks like you have quite the competition." I said to Jenna as we looked around and eyed the numerous desperate singles in the room.

"What do you teach?"

"History."

"Give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Alaric turned his head to that blue eyed guy, who mockingly put a hand up to his ear when he couldn't come up with anything, "He's probably saving his best stories for his date."

"And last but not least, Damon Salvatore, we don't have much on you."

Damon Salvatore, now I know why I shivered everytime he looked at me. He was Stefan's brother and looked every bit of the bad vampire that Bonnie described. And from the looks of it, he had the whole damn town in his pocket. Friendly with the town sheriff, flirting with the mayor's wife, how did things get so crazy here?

"Well I'm tough to fit on card." Damon replied. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" Carol asked him.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you?" Damon asked him, I stared up at him in curiosity, what was he doing? "Except, I know your wife did" My mouth went dry when he mentioned Isobel, Elena's birth mom. But why was he mentioning her? How would he even know her? "I had a drink with her once, she was a great girl, she was … delicious."

Oh my god.

I felt Elena go stiff, so I glanced at her and saw the horrified look on her face. She stood up and hastily left the Grill. After assuring Jenna that Elena would be okay, I went after her. We passed Carol Lockwood who looked confused at her reaction. When we left the Grill, it seemed as if Elena was between being angry and having a panic attack. "Elena, I'm so sorry." I stopped, not knowing what to say.

Stefan walked out and saw us, "Was Damon the vampire who killed her?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body." Stefan said.

"Oh my god." I breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just wanted to know more." I heard Stefan say to Elena.

"He doesn't know about the connection." Stefan said.

"We both know that's no excuse, Stefan." I gave Stefan a pointed look, and he gave me an exasperated one.

I just hated the pain on her face. After all she's been through, I wished Elena didn't have to go through this. I turned away from them, looking down the street. "That man." Elena said, we turned to see the person staring at us, "I saw that man outside of Trudie's this afternoon." Elena recognized his face. I'm missing a chunk of this story for sure.

"Go back inside." Stefan told us. Elena and I went back inside the Grill, while Mrs. Lockwood was starting to read the ticket winners. Unfortunately for Kelly, she had won the plumber. Welp, that's karma. When we were on the way to Elena's car, we bumped into Damon on the way out, the last person anyone wanted to see right now.

"Whoa easy there, buy a ticket like everyone else." He commented, Elena gave him an icy look and stormed off, preferably to a place Damon didn't occupy. "What's her deal?"

I moved to follow in Elena to her car, but he grabbed my arm, "Don't." I hissed trying to get my arm back.

He let me go, so I continued charging after Elena. "Elena!"

She stopped and turned, facing Damon who I hadn't noticed followed me. "Did you enjoy that?" Elena snapped at him, "rubbing it in Alaric's face?" Elena's lips curled into a sneer, "Just when I was starting to think something was redeemable in you..."

Damon looked between me and Stefan, "Am I missing something here?"

"My birth mother's name was Isobel." Elena spat at him, his smile dropped instantly, "Go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her."

Elena shoved past him, and I scoffed before doing the same, following Elena back out. "Lena? Elena!" She was standing outside talking to the man she recognized, the one Stefan told us to stay away from. "Elena, what's going on?" I said, eyeing the man warily.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." The man said sternly.

"Isobel?" Elena managed to get out.

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?" The way his eyes looked, he was focused, but you could see that his hands were shaking.

"Does that mean that she's a-" Vampire, I finished. The thought only crossed my mind once or twice. It was the most logical explanation.

"Elena." Stefan interrupted, "He's under compulsion."

"Compulsion." I breathed, at the same time as Stefan. Why would this man need to be compelled to tell Elena to stop?

"Yes I do." Elena replied to the man.

"Then someone needs to explain to me." I said…only to be ignored. There is a serious epidemic of people being ignored around here. I frowned, and stepped closer to Elena.

I may be a more powerful witch, but Bonnie is the more sensible one. She would know exactly what to do now. It made me wish she was here all the more.

"Good, I'm done now." The man said, and took one step back and got hit down by a car, here comes that sick feeling again. I could feel his essence circling me, almost in a taunting way. My ring burned as I felt it, his spirit. I grit my teeth and held myself up against my car.

"Malia, are you okay?" Elena asked, as she wrapped her hand around my arm.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, before nodding. It was gone, he had passed on. "Yeah I'll be okay."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"His spirit. I'm sensitive to spirits. But only with supernatural deaths and creatures." I explained quickly. I look up her. Elena's eyes were sad and concerned. "Come here." I opened my arms for the hug we both needed. "You're gonna be okay. And if you're not, I'm gonna make sure you are."

Elena sighed, "Thank you so much. You don't know how bad I need a friend to talk to."

"Why don't we just head back to yours and we can bake some brownies? Watch a few films?" I offered, attempting at a smile.

She smiled, "That actually sounds amazing."

"Great, as long as we don't tell Caroline." I pointed to the Grill. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna say goodbye for us so you can go ahead and head out. I'm good here."

Elena nodded. "Okay." She walked back over to Stefan who nodded gratefully.

I spoke to Caroline for five minutes, explaining that Elena had a headache and that we were just gonna crash. She bought it, but then made me promise that we weren't going to do anything fun. Once I got back outside, I checked my phone and realized that I missed Bonnie's call a half hour ago. As I was texting back, I felt a presence behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Malia Bennett, right?"

I turned around to face him. At night, even with the absolute booziness and the smirk, his stance exuded danger. There was no time better than now to assert my confidence in the situation.

 _I was in control._

"Who wants to know?" I leveled my gaze at him coolly.

He seemed to be surprised at my confident stance, or maybe he was checking me out, I couldn't be sure. "Put away the claws, witchy."

"Elena and Stefan are gone. I have no business with you." I turned around and opened my car door. Damon's arm appeared at my side, shutting the door from behind me and I faced him once more. "Actually, I do." I thrust my hand out and give him the most painful aneurysms and they send him to his knees. "That one's for Grams and Bonnie. Mess with my family again and I'll make you _wish_ you hadn't." I let him go and returned to my car.

What the hell has Mystic Falls become?

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I HAVE SIMPLY TWISTED AND MOLDED THE STORY AND ADDED MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Anywho, this is the last thing I should be doing but I've been writing this for a year and although I've only just started actually writing just 7 months ago, I wanted to share it. My other projects are being tinkered with right now, so those hiatuses will be over in due time.

You guys can imagine Malia however you want, however I see her as Logan Browning. She's in Dear White People on Netflix if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Potty mouth advisory**

 **O**

 _DATE NIGHT_

I woke to Elena's seven AM alarm. I heard Elena groaning and twisting around to get up, but as usual, since I had been staying at Elena's, I put up a fight about getting to get up at this hour. Even if I knew that Elena lived farther from school.

"Get up." Elena says, kicking me in the leg.

"No." I whined.

"Now, before Jeremy takes all the hot water." Elena called back. I opened my eyes and saw Elena by her vanity mirror, pulling her hair out of the pony and running her hands through it.

"Fine." I threw the duvet back and set out barefooted on the cold wooden floor.

Elena and I made it to school about fifteen minutes before the bell. I waited by Bonnie's locker for Caroline, as I used to. When I saw her from down the hall, she was pouting. When she reached me, I gave her a pointed look. "What's with the face, Carebear?"

She sighed, then looked at me seriously. "Do you think Matt misses Elena? Like misses dating her?"

"Look who came back from Brit town." Tiki and her followers moved past us.

"Hello to you too, Tik." Tiki is a bitch, but I have to make nice with her because she's on the squad.

I turned my attention back to my best friend. "Matt is still coming to terms with the fact that she's moved on. But that doesn't make you a rebound. Matt doesn't do things halfway. If he wanted a rebound, he'd go out with Aimee." I pointed out.

"The wannabe cheerleader?" Caroline made a disgusted face.

"She always had a crush on him." I shrugged. "She's eager. _Too_ eager. And when you want a rebound, that's what you go for. The ego boost. You and Matt will work."

"Okay, I see your point. Poor Aimee, by the way." She didn't sound sincere. "I just thought that since with the summer between them, he would have moved on by now."

"School is different, Care. This was where most of their relationship took place." I gestured around. "Now he has to have Stefan thrown in his face."

"You sound like you're on Matt's side." Caroline accused.

"I'm not. I just don't want you to go all extreme jelly on him." I explained.

"Bonnie's right." Caroline looked at me weirdly. "You have changed."

"What?"

"You went from petty queen, to totally understanding." Caroline told me. "Old you would have told me to tell him off."

"Matt is different," I argued. "He won't respond to that. And I just understand people better now."

Out of nowhere, Caroline got this grin. "I have an idea."

"Oh, no." I groaned.

"A group date."

"Why, Caroline?" I whined.

"If Matt can deal with the awkwardness head on, then he can get over it. And I can tell that Elena is weird about us too, she's just less obvious about it. And you and Tyler can come to keep the night casual." Caroline was smirking now at her diabolical plan. It was crazy, but I suppose it was worth a shot.

"You can do this one without me." I pleaded. "Please don't make me and Ty sit through that." We left her locker and began walking to French class.

"Oh, please. You and Ty are there to break the tension, you guys are loads of fun." She was just missing one thing.

"You're forgetting one thing." Caroline raised her eyebrows. "I have to run this by Tyler."

She scoffed. "Oh, come on. Ask him during cheer practice. I've never seen him say no to you in a skirt."

"Ugh, I hate you Caroline." I gave in.

"Nope, you love me best friend." The blonde beamed at me. And then we walked through the door just as the late bell rung.

* * *

To my surprise and annoyance, Tyler agreed to go. Only under the condition that sometime in the middle of the date, we get to sneak away. That wasn't even a question. I went back to my own house to get dressed. I decided on a cute grey skater dress with a lace detail in the front. Once I slipped on my black suede ankle boots, I could hear my doorbell ringing. I slipped on my denim jacket and grabbed my purse. I took my time coming down the stairs, being careful not to trip. When I make it to the door, I opened it slowly, letting an easy smile grace my lips as I laid eyes on my (totally-not) boyfriend.

I pecked Tyler on the lips chastely, but then I was pulled in for a deeper kiss. His hands slid around my waist and squeezed. He continued to lick my lip until I opened my mouth. I noticed that the kiss was about to turn into us making out, so I pulled away. "Patience, boyfriend." I patted his chest and walked around him.

"I thought I wasn't your boyfriend?" Tyler caught up with me easily and opened the door for me. I looked at him and smirked. As I sat down, he shut my door for me and walked around to the driver's seat.

"Just like I'm not your girlfriend." I returned, still smirking.

When we made it to the Grill, Elena and Stefan were already there. I plastered on a fake smile for Stefan and showed a real one for Elena. "Hello, Stefan." I greeted pleasantly, causing Elena to look impressed. I squeezed Tyler's hand lightly and looked at him. He knew my gesture was asking him to be nice, so he greeted Elena and Stefan like so. He visibly relaxed when he noticed that Matt and Caroline had showed up.

"Fashionably late, huh Care?" My smile was teasing. Care nudged me playfully and we headed over to the hostess.

We were able to get a corner booth that allowed all of us to sit next to our boyfriends.

"You got back into the swing of cheerleading quickly." Elena commented, causing everyone to look in my direction.

"Cheerleading is more of a stress relief than anything. All of my focus shifts to my body rather than having to think. I'm more of a dancer than a cheerleader, that's why I co-coordinate with Caroline." I shrugged.

"That's pretty cool actually." Stefan's inquisitive eyes bored into mine. I could almost roll my eyes because I really was only here to be a buffer, not to direct the conversation. "Any particular type of dance you like?"

"I did ballet with Care until I was nine. We started pretty early, so definitely ballet and contemporary." I answered with an even tone.

"Don't forget that tap dancing stint, Lee." Matt added as he and Tyler smirked. _No. They. Didn't._

"Tap dancing?" Stefan questioned.

"I do not recall." I rolled my eyes, already bored of the conversation.

"Of course you don't. Oh my god, the talent show in middle school!" Caroline exclaimed. Oh my god, that show was so _embarrassing_.

"Don't forget she sang too." Elena joined.

"Don't go there." I jabbed my finger at my so-called best friend. Elena raised her hands in defense. "Because I could dig up some receipts too, okay?" Elena released a teasing smile.

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena restarted the conversation.

"Nice save." I smirked, causing Elena to elbow me.

"It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job." Matt told us.

"How has that been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asks.

"You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of." Matt shrugged, but you can tell that the stress was weighing him down.

"Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up." Elena said to Stefan. "That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together."

"You're kidding?" Stefan's answer sounded curious.

"No, we've known each other our whole lives." Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for a game of pool." I said, pulling us out of the awkward staring.

Tyler laughs, "Since when can you play pool?"

"Last checked, you suck." Matt added.

"London is full of guys willing to teach." I lied. Actually a bar in Louisiana.

"I would actually love to see that." Elena smiles, standing up.

"Hell yeah, we've got your back, Mal." Caroline smirks.

"Okay, we'll do teams." Tyler gave in.

"Yup, me and Matt against Tyler and Stefan." I announce and Stefan looks up at me, surprised.

"You want to play?" Elena asked him, with an eyebrow raised. "You really don't have to." Elena gave me a look. "Mal is _crazy_ competitive."

Stefan looked at my challenging gaze. He then nods. "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"You any good, Salvatore?" Tyler asks.

Stefan shrugs, "I'm pretty good."

"We'll see, Stef _annie_." I teased.

Matt and Tyler try their best to contain their laughter. "Kick her butt, Stefan." Elena cheers.

I gasped dramatically, "What happened to cheerleaders sticking together?" I said with mock-annoyance.

Elena shrugs playfully. "I'm not a cheerleader anymore."

"Traitor." I mutter. I address Tyler. "Hope you know, this means war."

"Show me what you got, Bennett." A nice shiver runs up my spine at his exploring gaze.

"Don't worry, we will."

We heard loud laughing that sounded eerily familiar, so everyone turned their heads to see that Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together. We received our materials for the game and we had just broke.

"You gotta be kidding me." Matt remarked, sounding tired.

"At least they're having fun." Caroline sighs. I glanced at the scene and wrinkled my nose.

"That's a mess waiting to happen." I sipped my strawberry lemonade. I took my first shot, toward the burgundy solid ball. Solids were always lucky for me.

"They're drunk." Elena pointed out.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt reminisced, a conspiratorial glance went toward Elena.

Caroline laughed. "Oh my god, yes!"

"That was hilarious." I was grinning.

"Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. Lee and Ty started that one." Elena side-eyed me.

"It's not our fault you couldn't hold your liquor, Gilbert." Tyler shrugged teasingly.

"Still can't." I laughed as I dodged Elena's half-hearted jab.

"Her parents got seated at the next booth." Matt added.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away." Elena continued, smiling at the memory. I was giggling too. I remember that the second Tyler and I realised what was going on, we left before we could get caught.

"Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her." Matt grinned.

"And I ran," I laughed as I remembered where this part of the story goes. "-slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone." She looks at the rest of us. "Do you guys remember that? Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one-" She pointed at Matt. "for a whole week." Matt and Elena look at each other again. It suddenly wasn't much funny anymore. I cleared my throat and put a curl behind my ear.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." Caroline said. "Me too." I said, "We'll be back soon, wait for me."

Caroline and I walked passed Elena. "Elena?"

When we entered the bathroom, I gave Caroline a pointed look. "Care, it's already awkward enough."

"I know." Caroline nodded. "Thanks for trying. I would be totally lost right now. I can't thank you and Tyler enough for just coming."

"We're just here to have a good time, Care." I reassured her. "I personally think that time will fix this."

"But thank you anyway for being here. I really missed you." Care told me sincerely.

"You know I love you, blondie." I smiled at her. At that moment, Elena walked in and I noticed her face change. Well shit, good luck with that Lena bear. The brunette began to wash her hands, completely unaware of the issue. Now I know why Bonnie stays out of things between them.

"So um, what are you doing?" I winced at the annoyance in the blonde's voice.

"What?" Elena asked, in confusion.

"Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane."

Elena looked put out, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Try less." Caroline stormed out the restroom. Elena went run after her, but I stopped her.

"She be okay, Elena. She knows it's not your fault." I decided to go after her. "Caroline." I called, walking past an unfamiliar man who stared after me and Caroline as we went. I ignored my instinctive feeling and followed after my best friend.

"Katherine?" I heard the name and I turned around to see what was going on.

Elena had stopped and looked confused. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." Care and I wait for Elena.

"Elena?" I called out to her.

"My mistake." The man let her arm go. I watched him until Elena had walked past me, breaking my stare down with the man.

"Your turn, babe." Tyler hands the stick over to me, with a smirk.

"How's everything going?" Elena says to Stefan.

"Matt's cheating." Stefan teases.

"Good boy, Matthew." I reach up on the tips of my toes to pat the blond on the head. Matt shook his head.

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt says arrogantly. "Lucky for you, I'm on your team this time."

"If you help me win, I'll reinstate you on my favorite people list." I promised.

"Wildest dreams fulfilled." Matt and Tyler slap hands.

"That's the enemy, Matt!" I gasped the the blond. Does no one respect competition rules?

"Otherwise known as your boyfriend." Caroline reminds me.

I point at Tyler. "Boyfriend title is temporarily suspended."

"You'll regret that one." Tyler warns playfully, walking over to me.

"I think I'll be okay." I swat his hands off me, giggling, "Stop!"

"See," Elena gestures toward me. "highly competitive."

"This is nothing, you should have seen her this one time at championships last year." Matt boasted. I smiled proudly as I remembered the story. "The other team's cheer squad tried to diss Bonnie and Elena during halftime. Malia and Caroline were so pissed that they started a dance off in the middle of the field."

"Oh my god," Elena smiled, "I remember that. The whole squad just went with it."

Care and I high-fived, "Yup. We kicked prep school ass."

"That's pretty cool." Stefan commented.

"Nobody messes with my girls." I winked at Elena.

* * *

Unfortunately, Matt and I lost anyway, because Matt missed the eight ball shot. Stefan managed to hit the winning shot, and I nearly challenged him to a hand-to-hand fight outside.

"Come back with us." Elena urged, after Stefan invited us back to his house. The night was turning out pretty okay, but not much to where Caroline's impossible standards had suggested.

First of all, hell no was I going willingly into that huge, haunted, bad juju mansion from hell. Tyler and I snuck in there when we were twelve on a dare and we almost got killed by the caretaker, Zach Salvatore. And especially not with Gomez and Fester Addams living in there, nope. Not doing it.

I just told Tyler that I wanted to finally sneak off and he jumped up at the chance. But of course, there was some resistance on my best friend's part.

"You can't leave yet! It's not over!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Tyler and I want some time alone." I defended, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, this whole group thing was cool, but it's not really our style." Tyler added.

"Okay man, see you at practice tomorrow." Matt and Tyler slapped hands. He nodded to Stefan pleasantly. I actually think this whole thing with Tyler and Stefan might actually happen. I shuddered at the thought of more interaction with vanilla Stefan.

"Matt!" Care whined.

"Care." I walked over to give the blonde a hug. "You can fill me in later." I whispered to her. I could practically hear the eye roll. "And cut Lena some slack." I walk over and hug Elena while Tyler, Stefan and Matt talk football for a minute.

"It's Care's turn tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I pulled out of the hug and my eyes bored into hers, hoping that she could convince me that she was confident enough for me to leave the two couples on their own.

Elena gave me a weird look, smiling and waving me off. "We'll be fine. Don't worry about us."

"Matthew." I high fived him. I looked over at Stefan and settled a truce with a fist bump. Elena looked vaguely impressed and Tyler and Matt looked amused. Stefan smiled pleasantly and indulged himself in my peace offering.

"That whole thing was stupid." Tyler commented, as we got into his car. "Matt is annoyingly stuck on Caroline."

"She just needed to see for herself." I shrugged, I didn't really see the point of discussing Caroline's insecurities, at the risk of breaking girl code and the message being totally lost on him. "As ridiculous as she's being, I think Matt was pushing it a little."

Tyler doesn't say anything for a minute. I find myself singing to the slow ballad on the radio and enjoying the ride. That was when I realized that Tyler was taking me home. "You do remember that I'm staying with Caroline tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. But it's also still early, and tonight was good. I don't want it to be over yet." Tyler was being uncharacteristically, dare I say it, sweet and romantic. He stopped the car a block away from my house and cut the engine.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow. Tyler smirked and left the car, coming around to my door. He opened the car door and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand warily. He was being incredibly sneaky.

"I thought we could go on a walk. It's nice out." He threaded his fingers through mine.

"I'm really starting to like this new us." I smiled, slightly swinging our hands.

Tyler brought my hand up, studying it. I noticed it was the hand with my ring on it and I swallowed uncomfortably. We were nearing my street, so I stopped. "I've never seen this before."

"It's just an old family heirloom." My smile was nervous and I began to pull my hand out of his. He resisted and stared at the stone more closely. "Tyler-"

"What was that?" He said, staring distractedly at my ring. I finally managed to pull my hand away.

"Nothing." I immediately went on the defensive. "Why are you being so weird?" Tyler really looked at me, and I saw the tiniest bit of suspicion vanish. He kissed my forehead. "You are a total weirdo, Tyler Lockwood." He scoffed. I heard shuffling across the street. My eyes glanced across warily. Tyler wound his arm around my waist, effectively distracting me.

"What's the plan, Ty?" I asked him, as we made it to my street.

"A movie, your favorite of course." He added.

I smiled, "I'm glad you know."

"Definitely pizza. I'm starving." Nevermind that he ate most of the beef nachos tonight.

"Oh my god yes, bacon and pepperoni!" I was getting hungrier just thinking about it. I heard shuffling behind us once more. I stopped and turned around, this was starting to freak me out. "What?" Tyler said.

"You seriously didn't hear that?" I said, looking at him.

It happened again across from us and Tyler stopped. He finally heard it. He walked ahead of me, looking around. "Tyler, let's just go." I was freaked out already.

"This isn't funny." Tyler shouted. "Come out and show your face, asshole."

"Tyler, come on." I was pulling on his arm, practically begging him.

"A Lockwood." We swiftly turned to see a completely unfamiliar man. Tyler pushed me behind him. "How did I get so lucky?" The man smirked. I furrowed my brows. I frowned and looked at Tyler.

"Do I know you?" His voice struggled between hostile and calm. I hoped that the calm would win.

"You don't. But you'll pay anyway." His vampire face showed, and it was crazy. His eyes were demonic and red, and the veins under his eyes pulsed. He sped toward Tyler, I had to stop him, so I gave him aneurysms over and over until he fell to his knees. My hand then rose, throwing the vampire into a nearby car. The window busted, sending glass shards everywhere. I looked back to Tyler, whose eyes had gone wide. He took two steps back, as I tried to move closer to him.

"Tyler." I saw the horror in his eyes.

"W-what was that thing?" Tyler stammered, staring at me wide-eyed. "How did you do that?"

"I -uh Tyler-." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

"What are you?" That question. It was loaded and complicated.

I thought that I could come home and live a normal life, as well as assimilating to the one I was born to adopt. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. I couldn't explain it to him because I didn't want him to know this side of me. I wasn't ready to be known as Malia Bennett, the witch. I made a decision. I shut my eyes and uttered, " _Somnum et oblitus._ " I could hear the body drop long before I opened my eyes. I looked around cautiously, because how the hell was I supposed to get Tyler Lockwood's entire body up the street? When I spotted a large red wagon, I ran into my neighbor's yard.

-XxxxX-

I had dumped Tyler onto the floor with some comforters in the living room, because getting in my house was a shit show, imagine having to bring him upstairs to my room. I sat on the couch, staring at him, while trying to figure out what I was going to do.

Call Bonnie! That's what I was gonna do. I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed my twin. The first time, it went to voicemail. The second time, she picked up, and sounded really groggy.

I explained the entire situation to her, and she started panicking along with me. "Wait, you're not supposed to freak out! That's my job!"

"Oh my god, Malia. Where is he? Did you tell him anything?"

I ran my hand over my face. "I did a spell, he's knocked out cold. I freaked! He shouldn't remember any of it when he wakes up."

I could hear Bonnie calm down. "Good, you did a good thing. Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell who, Bonnie? Who the hell was I gonna- you mean Elena." I answered my own question monotonously. "I probably should. There's a vampire on the loose in town now. Bonnie, when are you coming back? I need you to come back."

"Mal, I-I just need some more time. You know that was a tomb vampire right? I just don't want to deal with this right now." Bonnie's voice was tired and I was shocked.

"All the more reason to stick together. Bonnie, what the fuck is up with this defeatist attitude? Pull your shit together and come home." I ordered.

"It's not really our problem, Mal." Bonnie sounded completely done.

"I guess I know how you felt now. Really sucks." I clenched my teeth. "I'll deal with my shit on my own. Thanks for nothing." I hung up quickly, shutting down any protests she might have had.

Guess I'll have to figure this out by myself.

I stood in the room, debating on what I should do next. Calling Elena was not an option right now. She would freak out so much that she would send both Salvatores over. I was just starting work on being civil around Stefan, and I didn't want _Demon_ near my house. So I'll go over to them instead tomorrow morning. The spell was been pretty strong because he didn't wake up, even when I dropped him twice. Stupid, because I had no clue how many vampires were out there from the tomb and now I felt mentally drained from the spell.

I decided I would stage the only event in which Tyler wouldn't ask much questions. I began to strip his clothes off and mine. I left our underwear on and took my bra off. This would definitely work. I took a deep breath and looked at him for a minute, before turning the living room lamps off. I moved back into the mess I made in the living room and laid down next to him.

This is fucking insane.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is the last chapter that I'm posting until July 6th. Then I'll be posting like twice a month. Malia, is any of my readers remember Persephone Bennett, she's basically the reboot. Her existence will be explained and the plot will derail a few times once I finish season one. Things will change.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I just want to know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains MATURE content. (warning is for the young snowflakes)**

 _Glinda the Good Witch_

I woke to loud thunder and heavy rain pelting the windows. I felt the cold air hit my body, which was probably the reason I woke up in the first place. I snuggle up to my source of warmth. However in doing so, my warmth turned over and wrapped me in a safe cocoon. As much as I wanted to let myself fall back into an easy sleep, I really needed to wake up. I opened my eyes to a familiar room. The storm was distracting. Then I realized I was on my way to being completely nude. Seeing Tyler's black hair and tan skin, I remembered the events of last night. Then I wish I hadn't. I was laying on my back and Tyler had his arm around my chest, my boobs specifically. There was no way I was getting up without waking him. I spotted my phone next to my head. I picked it up and groaned, it was almost nine thirty. I can't believe I slept that long. I was interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone. Not mine. My eyes connected with Tyler's jeans, which were on the other side of him. I huffed in annoyance, deciding to wake him up.

"Tyler?" I nudged his shoulder. "Tyler!" When I heard groaning, I sighed in relief. Thank god, he's alive.

"Hmm?" He moved his arm from me and tried to lean up. I rolled my eyes and leant over him to grab his phone. That backfired when he wrapped his arms around me and managed to pull me to his chest. "You're naked." I looked down to see him smirking.

"Mostly." I countered. "So are you."

"What happened last night?" He sat up, and I was relieved that he was calm. I grabbed my white fluffy robe from the couch and put it on.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened." I threw my hair over my shoulder. "But your mom, she's probably worried. That was probably her a minute ago."

"Shit." Tyler fumbled for his phone, and called his mom back. "Hey, mom ... I'm sorry, I uh- lost track of time ..." I could see that Tyler paused. "yes, I'm with her ... we're fine ... I'm supposed to have practice later, but I guess that's cancelled ..." I stood up and took a seat in the closest couch. Tyler stood up, glancing at the weather outside. "I'll wait a bit for the storm to clear up ... if not I'll take the storm roads ... I know ... Ok mom ... you too ... Bye." As Tyler hung up the phone, I just watched him slightly from my couch, enjoying the view.

"I'm convinced that I should be throwing some dollar bills or something." I said, with my chin perched upon my palm.

"More like twenties." Tyler smirked, gesturing to his more-than-impressive abs. And they were, but I had celebrity male crushes that could top Tyler.

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Why don't you go shower? I'll cook us breakfast."

"Or we can skip breakfast and take one together." Tyler's offer made me raise my eyebrow. I was in the aftermath of a pretty scary situation, and just because my spell worked, resuming this day without a care would probably be _pretty_ irresponsible. I bit my lip and glanced up. I then took off, giggling as I went.

I had made it all the way upstairs, but I could feel Ty close behind. When he finally caught up to me, he wrapped his arms around me and I turned my head to kiss him. Both lips sucked my bottom lip deliciously. This kiss was nothing like what I was used to. It was just _more_. I twisted in his arms, pulling him back into the kiss and he lifted me up. My legs wound around his waist. I was like there was something he was trying to convey through his lips and I readily matched his eagerness.

As we reached the bathroom, Tyler dropped me down on the floor slowly. His eyes never left mine, but mine left his as I slowly dropped the fluffy white robe from my body. I hooked my fingers into the side of my underwear, but I was halted by Tyler lifting my chin with one finger. When I looked into his eyes, I could see all the things he wanted to tell me. We were just those kind of people. Actions always spoke louder than words with us.

"You're so beautiful." The way he was staring at me was disarming, and I felt more exposed than ever. My underwear dropped to the ground and stepped out of them as I turned to turn on the shower. As the water started, I felt a hand collide with my left asscheek, with the sharp sting following.

"Behave, Tyler." I waved a playful finger at him. After he discarded his underwear, I grabbed his hand as I guided him into the walk-in shower.

Almost immediately he attacked my lips, backing me into the farthest wall, his back facing the spray of the water. I gasped as Tyler left my lips abruptly and began attacking my neck, sending a shiver through my body. He lifted me with both hands by my inner thighs and hoisted me onto his waist. We were skin to skin, chest to chest, and his erection pressed against my folds deliciously. I moaned loudly, and started moving as best as I could to create friction. Tyler groaned and through my pleasure, I donned a lazy smirk. When our eyes connected once more, I had noticed that his dark brown eyes had darkened further. I could almost roll my eyes, because I knew that he wanted to call the shots. He always did.

Tyler removed his dick reluctantly from my clutches. I whimpered from the loss of contact, but gasped as he replaced himself with his fingers. I was pleasantly surprised, because Tyler just simply didn't _do_ foreplay, he was blunt and forward, straight to the point. But this was new, _intense_. I could feel two long digits probe my walls while his thumb rubbed my sensitive clit. My cries were loud and consistent, but no matter how much I clawed at his back, his eyes never left mine. Tyler did nothing but continue to move at the same pace, not harder, not faster, no matter how much I asked to him to. I was practically begging him.

"Tyler, please." I was whimpering now. What the fuck was he doing to me?

I felt him begin to hook his fingers upwards and I felt it coming. I have never come this fast in my life. It felt more intense than usual, because I felt a rush of warm liquid flush out from me. "Fuck! Tyler!" I yelled, practically strangling him. Reaching down, I quickly grabbed Tyler by his balls and squeezed, as I used my other hand to pump him. If I was right, then he was going to come. I saw his face while he was working me over and I knew that he was getting some kind of sick enjoyment from my begging.

Without a minute of delay, two thick shots of cum sprang out, coating my forearm and stomach. Tyler grunted deeply, moaning loudly into my neck, then bit me none too gently on my neck. He didn't break the skin, but pain after such an intense orgasm was electrifying. I felt a thrill go through me, and despite the clit sensitivity, I wanted more already. "You're gonna pay for that." He told me.

"What are you gonna do?" My smile was teasing but my eyes were serious. I was beside myself. Tyler had upped the ante with no warning and every minute had the promise of something different, something new, and excitement _brimmed_ through me hotly.

Without warning, Tyler kissed me sweetly, caressing my cheek with light feather-like touches. His hand brushed down my hot skin and I shivered, moaning in his mouth again. His hands brushed against my hardened nipples, causing me to whimper.

"Turn around." My eyes snapped to his warily. "Do it." He ordered, his hand reached up, caressing the bite mark. I did as I was told, another warm thrill shooting up my spine from his breath on my neck. "Put your hands up here." He took my hands and set them high on the wall. I could feel his erection close to my ass. "Tyler?" I wasn't used to these orders, I wasn't used to this new version of him.

"Trust me." He told me, kissing the other side of my shoulder lightly. I had to, I needed to, so I nodded to him. "Tell me you trust me."

"I-I trust you, Tyler." I could feel him breathe a sigh from behind me. He backed up and pulled my hips closer, resulting in my nearly resting on the wall. He spread my legs wider and I whimpered once I felt his fingers slide from my clit down my folds once. I yelped when I felt his erection sliding through my folds, not quite going inside.

"Tyler, please." He was enjoying this, the begging. "Please, I need you."

"Don't move your hands." Tyler ordered. I nodded desperately. At this point, I was desperate and willing to do anything, if he would just move already.

With no remorse, Tyler slid inside me. I shrieked loudly, as pain and pleasure tangled in my voice. Tyler buried his face in the crook of my neck as he swore softly, then he paused, as he let me adjust to the intrusion. "Still so fucking tight." He whispered in my ear. I trembled underneath him and I pushed backward, making him go deeper. His hand on the right side of my hip tightened. He rocked into me firmly, his thrusts were long and slow. My fists balled in their place as our voices echoed jointly through the room. Tyler reached his hand around my left breast and swirled the sensitive nub between his fingers. It was sensory overload from all angles.

"Harder!" I grunted at him. He let go of my breast and wrapped his left arm around my entire chest. He then wrapped his right arm around my middle, giving him the leverage to plunge deeply. I was speaking, but it was gibberish. The only sounds that could be heard over the sounds of our voices were the quick and wet slapping noises.

He brutally threw me into a burning, lustful, haze and it hurt deliciously. His name ripped from my lips again, and I feel his right arm let me go. His hand reached down my leg and pulled it higher, to rest on the ledge of the bar soap grove. From this new angle, I shrieked as he thrusted into me wildly. His thrusts were more frantic now, and I could feel my next orgasm rising quickly. Tyler slowed his thrusts as he helped me ride out my second. His arms loosened around me and my trembling legs tried to stand. Tyler nudged my shoulder and I turned to face him fully. He panted heavily as his head hung low. I grabbed his jaw with both hands and I kissed him hard.

My hands splayed across his chest, then up his neck and back to his jaw. In one move, Tyler picked me up and sheathed himself inside me again, staring me in my eyes. Despite our wet bodies, I managed to hold on. Tyler's hand held my neck firmly, but not enough to hurt. He fell back into his wild rhythm and I prepared myself. I flung my arms around him tightly, shrieking my cries and adding to the raised welts on his back from earlier.

"You're so fucking perfect, Malia." Tyler said clearly in my ear. "Perfect." He'd whispered in my ear over and over again. I could feel the tears coming down my eyes as I hit my third orgasm, with him watching as I did. My walls squeezed him experimentally. "Fuck!" He swore loudly. I did it again and again, watching in an awed fascination as he neared his orgasm. He rocked into me gently, over and over, filling me up warmly. Tyler then leaned his head into my shoulder as he kissed it over and over.

When he looked up at me, I kissed him again. As I pulled back, he slid out of me gently, though I grimaced at the pain anyway.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to― Shit." He swore as he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I lost control. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be―don't be sorry." I panted, slowly. He let me down slowly, and I had difficulty standing up.

"Fuck, I broke you."

"I don't know what's scarier, that you did _that-"_ I smiled weakly, caressing his jaw. " _Or that I liked it._ "

Tyler stared at me weirdly (well weird for him), head tilted and brows furrowed, like he was trying to figure me out. He then grabbed me by my cheeks and kissed me gently, caressing my cheekbones with his thumbs. "You're too perfect."

My eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. His saying that without the haze of sex was weird. It sounded strangely affectionate and I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. I laughed lightly. "I already had sex with you, Ty. You don't have to say that anymore."

He shook his head, unsmiling. "I think I love you." His gaze was fierce, and I felt my smile slowly fade.

I stared at him a little longer, like I was waiting for the punchline. He stared back at me expectantly, and I realized quickly that he was serious. Before I could say anything, he let my face go and climbed out the shower. "Tyler!" He was moving quickly out the bathroom, grabbing his underwear and a towel. I quickly tried to follow behind him, but hissed as a sharp pain shot up my vagina. "Ty, what the hell?!" He fucking split me in half. Keeping my legs stretched apart, I put my robe back on and followed my boyfriend downstairs. As he began to try to put on his pants, I stopped him.

"Tyler, I'm sorry." I grabbed him by his arms. "I didn't mean to react like that!"

"Don't you understand how hard that was for me?" Tyler weakly tried to pull himself out of my hold. He could have easily threw me off, but he was being gentle. Just as I was trying to ignore the arousal, another pain shot up my leg.

"I was confused, I didn't think you meant it." I explained.

He stopped fastening his belt. He shrugged out of my hold without hurting me. " _Everything_ that I've done since you got back was to please you!" I flinched at his volume. "I've been busting my _ass_ to prove myself to you." His voice had gone lower.

I grabbed his hand. "Come sit down." He looked like he was ready to blow me off. "Please. _Stay_." He took one look at me and sat down. "I was shocked, okay? When I left, you were a totally different person. I felt like a trophy for you to show off to your friends. I hated the girl I was when I was with you. But there were things that I saw in you when we were alone, and that was enough to give us another try. There's this amazing and complex person inside of you, Ty, but you barely ever let me in." I squeezed his hand. "I really like the guy you are now. But I need some time to get to know this version of you. Some time to fall in love with you properly." Tyler nodded silently and kissed my forehead. I then noticed that his lips were pulled into that half-smirk that turned my insides into mush. "Now can we just take some time to enjoy the post-sex afterglow?"

"I'm kind of a little guilty about it." He laid back on the couch, pulling me with him.

I laughed, "Oh, so you only _kind of_ feel bad about _ripping my vagina_ in half?

"I find it incredibly sexy that you're hobbling around because of me." I could feel his deep throaty laugh under me. I slap him lightly on his face.

"That's because you're still a possessive asshole." I smiled fondly. I hated the fact that Tyler was possessive with me. But this sort of ... _thrill_ coursed through me at the thought of Ty being an asshole just because he didn't want anyone else to have me.

I went into the bathroom in the basement to blowdry my now massive curls as Tyler went to the kitchen to see what he could find to eat. I decided that I wasn't going to feel guilty about what had just happened, because after last night, everything was seemingly going fine. Once Tyler left, I was going to tell Elena what had happened and I would figure out the next move.

As I was about to get started, I could feel my phone buzzing. I remembered dropping it in the pocket of my robe. It was Car- ... SHIT! I was supposed to stay at hers last night. It was after twelve and I hadn't even called her yet.

" _You have_ A LOT _of explaining to do!_ " Caroline yelled at me through the phone. " _I had to cover for you and I've been calling you for two hours!"_

"Care, oh my god I'm so sorry. A lot happened last n-"

She cut me off angrily, " _No thanks, I'm not interested in how much sex you had last night. My mom was freaking out and now Jenna wants details because she's not ratting you out."_

"I know and I totally love you for it. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." I promised. "You're the greatest best friend in the world."

" _That's right and don't forget it, you bitch_." I could almost smile, because Caroline and I were the people in the world who could call equally call each other bitches with a _fond_ tone. " _And I lied, we're definitely talking about how much sex you had. I want details and my fav food tonight,_ or else _._ " The _or else_ sounded so non-threatening that I felt compelled to believe that she had something evil cooked up to get back at me.

"I will be there, Care. I promise. Love you, blondie." I waited for Caroline to hang up on me, because that just was her way. And of course she could probably tell that I was kissing ass.

"You too." She answered, trying to sound interested, then I heard the familiar beeps of her hanging up. As I went upstairs to my room to get dressed, I paused to watch Tyler stand in front of the fridge eating an apple in his boxer briefs. _Okay, focus_ , I told myself, as I trudged upstairs slowly. After I had gotten dressed completely, I went back downstairs to find Tyler was also fully dressed. "You're leaving?"

He had a disappointed look, "Yeah, my dad called." I pursed my lips, but didn't say anything. He came over to me and grabbed my waist. He kissed me feverishly, gripping at my sides until my shirt rode up. When he pulled back, I groaned. "I'm not gonna say I'm not disappointed."

He cracked a smile and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you tonight." I bit my lip, trying to fight back a slowly forming smile. Okay, time to call Elena and get back to reality. As soon as I grabbed my cell phone, I heard a frantic knock at the door. I put my phone down and decided that it had to be important if anyone came down in this weather to see me.

When I opened the door, my expression of confusion switched to relief. Elena and that Damon guy were standing on my porch. But something was off about the situation. From my understanding, Elena couldn't stand to be around Damon, so why were they together in front of my house? And without Stefan?

"What's wrong?" I gazed at Elena intuitively.

"We need your help." Elena looked desperate.

"Don't tell me: it's about the tomb vamps."

"How did you know?" Elena looked confused, while the bad brother looked bored as hell. At least he was trying to.

"I'll explain later. Where's Mr. Broody?" I looked around Elena.

"That's why we need you, Witchy. They took him." Damon tried to look vaguely annoyed by this, but I was confused to sense a bit of worry coming from him.

"What do you expect me to do?" I crossed my arms. Fuck did I look like? Their fairy godmother? Damon walked up to the door looking like he was trying to intimidate me.

"How about getting your cookbook and finding a witch hack to help us kill 27 vampires?" The vampire sneered.

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

I took a step closer to the door and imagined the blood vessels in the vamp's head swell and go pop, over and over again. I tilted my head in wonder, watching the older man double over in pain. "You don't intimidate me." I uttered, It didn't intend to kill him or injure him too badly, but he needed to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately, I broke concentration as Elena grabbed my arm roughly.

I rolled my eyes as I let the dark haired vampire go. In seconds he was back on his feet and glaring at me. I scowled back and grabbed my red peacoat. I grabbed grams' grimoire and boldly crossed the threshold of my home. The older Salvatore was smart enough not to try anything else.

"Tyler and I were attacked last night, right down the street from here." I explained. "And it wasn't random."

"What?" Elena shared an incredulous look with the older vampire. She looked back at me, "Does he remember what happened? Is he hurt? Are you-"

"Slow down, E. We're good. I took care of it." I shrugged, "He remembers nothing I don't want him to."

"They're getting bold." Damon said. "We need a diversion to get in." His eyes slid over to me.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him. "I work behind the scenes or not at all." This asshole really thought I was walking my cute ass into a house of 27 vampires. Yeah, right. You tried it.

"She's right, Damon." Not taking my eyes off the vamp, I tilted my head in Elena's direction.

I could practically hear the eye roll coming from the vamp. "Plan B, then." I opted to take my own car. I had several things in my car that I didn't feel comfortable leaving without. I almost regretted that thought when I realized how hard it was to follow behind the sexy muscle car. Only until I realized that we were en route to the high school did I catch up.

Damon obnoxiously left his car in the front of the building (total no-parking zone). I rolled my eyes and parked in the closest spot open. Which was easy because it was Saturday and only teachers were there.

I loosely followed Elena and Damon through the halls of the high school mentally going over spells I could use to weaken the vampires in the house. My eyes slid over to Elena and I realized that she had slowed down to fall into step with me.

"What happened to you and Tyler last night?" Elena looked concerned.

"A vampire from the tomb. I wasn't sure until I heard him say something about him being a Lockwood and that someone had to pay." I explained as we rounded the corner. "I did a quick spell. It ran off, and Tyler freaked out." I frowned at the memory.

"Are you serious? What did he do? He knows about you?" Elena was freaking out now. I'm kinda glad that Bonnie popped her witch cherry now. The questions were getting annoying.

"I did a sleep spell. It knocked him out, and he won't remember anything I don't want him to." I looked down, swallowed nervously and looked away from Elena's shocked expression. Last thing I needed was judgement from her.

"I'm sorry, Mal." Elena's apologetic voice made me pause. This situation pretty much screamed _judge me_ and not to mention the fact that we screwed morning. _Yeah, I bet she wouldn't be all understanding if she knew that._ "No one deserves that."

I wanted to say, _Who are you and what have you done to Elena Gilbert?,_ but I'm pretty sure that won't go over well and it's going to ruin the moment. I just nodded and followed the arrogant vampire around the corner.

"You can't hurt me." I heard Mr. Saltzman say.

"Oh, I can hurt you, alright." Damon threatened.

Elena and I caught up to Damon quickly before he ruined everything. "Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." The teacher nodded his head toward the classroom for privacy.

Mr. Saltzman sat at his desk and I hung back on the other side on the room from Damon. Elena stood in front of Alaric's desk pleading her case. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..."

"Stefan told me about your ring." From where I was standing, I could feel something familiar in the air.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah." The history teacher said, standing. "The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Alright, that's enough." I say, pushing myself off the wall.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena was gonna have to stop doing that, manipulating people into doing her bidding with her puppy dog brown eyes. She'd been doing that since we were kids.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric told her unapologetically. He was actually right.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon goaded. I straightened, wanting to see if Saltzman was going to take the bait.

"You're lying." Though I could feel his hesitance was waning.

"Am I?" Damon continued to taunt. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon and the teacher have a staredown. "Coward. Come on, girls." As Damon walked over to me to continue his charade. I try my hardest to keep the smirk off my face as I allow the vampire to lead me toward the door.

3 ... 2 ... 1

"Alright! Wait. I'll go." Mr. Saltzman takes the bait. We watch as our history teacher pulls a large black duffle from under his desk. My eyes widen curiously as he empties the bag into his desk. Darts, hand carved stakes, stalks of vervain, it was vampire hunter candyland.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon comments.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric shot back.

"What are these?" Elena points to tranquilizer darts.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explains.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." Damon says to Alaric.

"That's your plan?" Elena scoffs. "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Hopefully _Witchy_ has a few tricks up her sleeves." He shoots me a look from across the table. I can interpret it as mistrust, and I match him with an indifferent stare.

"She doesn't actually have to go in, does she?" Elena said, making me turn to her direction. Instead of jealousy, I actually spot worry on her face.

"If things go the way it should, then I won't have to." I say, going back to my light reading in Grams' grimoire.

"And if it doesn't?" Elena challenges.

I fix Elena with an impatient stare. "I'm sorry, do you want my help or not?" I stare at Elena until she concedes. Elena takes one of the vervain darts. "Totally not what I meant." I roll my eyes at the brunette.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric chided.

"I'm going with you guys." Elena stated firmly.

"Oh, hell no." I comment.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon agrees.

"You need me. I'll get in." Elena continues. "You two could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out."

"Terrible plan. Distracting them is my job."

"Witchy is right." I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname. "You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Elena was still not listening. I grabbed her jacket sleeve lightly as I pulled her to the side.

"I don't know what's changed for you in the past few months, but I'm going to need you to tone down the hero complex. The last thing I want is for you to die. It's permanent," I crossed my arms. "You can't just walk it off."

"Even with your help, there's a lot of them. How long until something happens and they get the jump on you?" Elena posed a valid point.

"Interesting theory. And how do you suppose you can increase our odds?" I question sarcastically. "Look I get it, you hate being on the sidelines. But the best thing you can do is to be there when he gets out, because he's going to need you."

"This isn't-" Elena gets cut off by Damon.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can." Damon told his simple plan to Alaric. "I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." The brunette to my left piped up.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house." Damon tried to undermine Elena's intelligence. Her insistence on getting in the house was bordering on irritating.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." I fold my arms. "We already have the advantage."

Damon drove with Elena and I chose to drive Alaric, if only to save him the annoyance of having to deal with Damon the entire ride there.

And it was awkward as hell. "You would have to be downright suicidal to go along with this."

I glanced at Alaric before answering. "I'm a witch." I say it flippantly, because as much as it was a big deal, dwelling on the aforementioned obvious wasn't much of answer to his question. "Stefan isn't my problem, but those vampires are after the founding families of the town. And the majority of them are basically family to me. That ain't gonna fly."

Alaric didn't speak much after that. I'd like to think that we came to an understanding after that. We journeyed down to a service road, with a large home at the end of it. Damon slowed down and turned down a short dirt road. I stopped when he did, and cut the engine.

When I got out the car, I shivered at the cold feeling I received coming from the house. I held onto the door as I shoved the feeling down. Someone had died here. Maybe more.

I felt someone come up behind me, so I tensed up. "Are you okay?" I loosened up, it was only Elena.

"I'm fine." I take a deep and breath and face her. "There has to be a lot of them. I can feel the death radiating from that house."

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked me hopefully.

I shook my head at her. "It doesn't work like that, Lena. I'm no clairvoyant." She nodded, obviously disappointed. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Damon's gonna save him. That's his brother." I told her confidently. I had to tell her what she wanted to hear. She didn't look reassured but nodded anyway.

"Thank you so much." Elena hugged me. "I know you're not doing this for me, but thank you anyway."

"They want the founding families dead. I'm doing this for all of us." I promised her, squeezing her back.

I saw Damon standing by the front, observing us. I stared back unflinchingly. He nodded at me, and I decided to table my attitude toward him for the time being and make nice until this was over. I nodded to him and solidified the mutual agreement.

"Please get in the car." Elena rolled her brown eyes. "We're going to be fine." I lied. I didn't know what the hell was gonna go down. But what I wasn't going to do was give Elena any incentive to leave that car. But I couldn't ignore that hero glint in her eye, so I'm going to have to watch my back. I watched her get into the car and made my way to the dark-haired Salvatore.

"I'm going around back. We can ambush." I sent him a pointed look.

I saw a flash of approval. "Be quick. Come in if I'm not out in five." As he walks away I whisper, "what the hell happened to me not going in?"

I huffed in annoyance and crept around the back till I reached the kitchen window. I watch as Alaric expertly staked a vampire, making my eyes widen. Holy shit, Elena wasn't lying.

As I turned around, I heard the clack of boots against the ground. _Ankle boots._ I look around the corner and manage to see a flash of brown locks creep down the cellar stairs. Why did I have to be right? I lightly tapped my head on the house. Sorry Damon, looks like I have to abandon my post. I walked around the corner to the front of the house and crept down the same stairs. I walked through the open gate and managed to catch up to Elena, who had broken a window to get into the cellar.

I tap her and she gasped. "Can you be any louder?" I whispered. She didn't even have the decency to feel bad. She looked around the corner and gasped. She leant back and gripped the only weapon she had.

I sighed and walked confidently around the corner. The vampire saw me instantly and I rushed to chant the words: " _non caeli_!" I raised my hand and held his lungs as I squeezed. His hands flew to his own throat, desperately clutching. Out of nowhere, Damon swoops in and stakes him.

"Are you insane?" I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Elena. I rolled my eyes and casually stepped over the fallen vampire, because _obviously_ I could take care of myself. I watch Elena walk past Damon, who weakly made an attempt at grabbing her.

I raise my eyebrows curiously, and I let her walk past me. The way older vamp looked at Elena basically said it all. He liked her. Or at the very least cared enough about her. I made a face at the realization. It's just like Elena to pull me into some drama.

I followed her to a wooden door, which she unapologetically burst through. The first thing we saw was Stefan, hanging shirtless and bloody on a rack. Who said vampires aren't kinky? I resist the urge to smirk at my internal joke.

"Elena?" I hear the blonder vampire croak. "You shouldn't be here." A man with a darker complexion sat tied down to a chair grunted when Damon went to stake him.

"No, no, no. Not him." Stefan pretty much saved his life as Damon dropped his arm.

"Whatever. Let's just get you down." Stefan looked at me in surprise, so I looked away from his gaze.

"What's she doing here? S'not-"

I cut the injured man off, "You ask way too many questions." I stared up at the floor above. Something was unnerving about this place. "There's six up there. Maybe more."

"She's right. There may be more coming by now." The darker vampire said. I looked at him, wondering if I should trust him, then I just decided that it didn't matter either way.

"Whatever we do, we have to figure it out now!" I warned.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan warned. I glanced back at Damon, who had moved out of the way. "Elena, pull that."

"It's definitely time to go." I say, backing up slowly and through the cellar door we came through.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." Damon watches the door we came from. I walked over to the vent in the corner and lifted my hand to touch it.

"Wait." I turned around, noticing that Stefan and Elena had stopped to help the other vampire.

"What?" Damon called from the "Guys, come on. We have to get out of here." I followed Damon back to the hall."Come on, we gotta go." As I stood beside Damon, I could feel the dead upstairs, ignorantly enjoying themselves on the floor above us. "Can the two of you get him in the car?"

"Yeah." I hear Elena answer. I turned to face the three of them.

"Witchy?"

"We don't have long." I responded, still slightly distracted by the tomb vamps above me. "Maybe five minutes."

Damon nods. "All right, go." Damon pushes Elena and Stefan in my direction. "Get them to the car."

I snapped out of it completely. I could feel a wave of annoyance cloud over me. "What about you?" This wasn't the plan. We got here quietly, and now we have a chance to get out.

"You rescue, I'll distract." I regarded Damon with an exasperated stare. "Go."

I huffed and grabbed Stefan's other side, leading them out of the cellar quickly. The path was clear, and that worried me. We quickly pulled Stefan up the stairs and I relaxed when we made it outside. I helped Elena and Stefan to the treeline and let Stefan go. I had a bad feeling and now that Stefan and Elena were in the trees, they were safer.

"What are you doing?" Elena stopped, barely holding her boyfriend.

"Get Stefan to the car. Something bad is happening." I breathe, as I feel winds pick up. "You should go. I'm going back for Mr. Saltzman." Damon could handle himself, right? He didn't need me.

"Malia!" Elena insisted.

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

I ran all the way back to the front of the house. I had no time for a stealthy entrance so I walked right in through the front door. Ric was on the floor with two vampires at him. I grabbed a stake from the bunch he dropped on the floor and used my magic to slam one of the vampires into the wall. I then ran over and staked him. As I backed away, Ric had managed to stab the other one with a vervain dart.

We nodded at one another. I held out a hand and helped my history teacher up. Just as I did, Damon walked through a doorway.

"Frederick's gone." He announced. He noticed that I was in the room. "I definitely told you to help get Stefan to the car."

"Speak for yourself, she just saved my life." Saltzman spoke up.

I scoffed. "I'm no Elena Gilbert."

"Let's get out of here." Ric says.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon says, referring to Frederick, half-heartedly searching for the vampire that he knows is no longer here.

"If he's not here, he might have went for Stefan." I reasoned. "Damon, let's go." I insisted. He looks at me and nods, but I could tell he was annoyed. Damon follows Ric and I outside, and I almost groaned. More of them were coming from the woods, too many of them, and I was starting to get anxious.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Ric.

"One." He replied weakly.

The 'oh shit' was definitely applied here. "Witchy?" I could feel Damon's eye burning into the side of my head as I turned to go back into the house.

"I'm thinking!" I called back.

"Well, think faster!" Damon returned. I thought about retorting, but I figure I'll save my cheeky wit for the vampires we needed to take down.

"They don't have daylight rings." I said aloud. "I could do a sunlight spell."

"How many can you take down?" Ric asked.

"Not enough."

"Better odds than none." Ric says.

I look at Damon who looked to be deep in thought. He nodded toward the back door. "Try to make a run for it out back."

Not this again. "No."

"I'm not about to bring an entire generation of Bennett witches on myself because you died." Damon grabbed my arm. Tight enough to show me that he meant it but not enough to hurt me.

"Not to mention over 100 years of torment from the hexes I placed on my body." I add nonchalantly, shrugging out of his hold.

"Great." He rolled his eyes.

"Your odds are better with me here."

Ric finally spoke up. "What you said to get me to do this, about my wife ... that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Damon replied without a beat. I could hear thuds on the other side of the door, then a woman's voice.

"Stop." She shouted. The door opened and two asian women walk in. One was older and the other looked younger than me. "What's going on here? What did you do?" She addressed us. She seemed to be in charge here, and because she wasn't attacking us, I assumed that the fight was now over.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon accused.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." The woman promised.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon bit back at her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She sounded disappointed.

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Damon walked through them confidently. I followed behind him, but not before glancing at the woman before leaving. Her eyes were knowing, so she either knows I'm a witch, or my family name. Either way something about her and her daughter rubbed me the wrong way.

"That was close." I commented as we made it a safe distance from the house. The history teacher snorted.

* * *

I had driven Ric back to the school and the vamp brothers with Elena to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had said that she needed a ride home, but she wanted to talk with Stefan for a bit.

Stefan saw that I was lingering outside the mansion. "You know, you can come inside. You must be cold."

I gave him a dry look. "You don't feel what I feel." It wasn't something that you could see per say. It's almost like that bad feeling you get when you walk into a place that seems sketchy, except multiplied by a thousand. It was suffocating. I hugged my arms as I turned my back to the large house.

"A lot _has_ happened here." Stefan agreed.

I turned to face Stefan. "What do you care if I go in?" I eyed him with a cool stare.

"You helped save my life." He didn't look at me right away. But when he did, the sincerity threw me. Those kind eyes almost made me change my stance.

I took a step back. "Please don't do that. I went in there for selfish reasons."

"Maybe you did, but you went back for Damon even after what happened." I darkened at the mention of Grams, but I took a deep breath.

"Look, I may be a witch, but I'm not a bitch. I wasn't going to leave anyone behind." I told him honestly, not looking him in the eye.

"Well, thank you. I only came out to see if you want some of the fresh coffee I just made." I brightened at the mention of coffee. They were also stinking rich, so they had to have the expensive good kind. But then I noticed that had this _knowing_ look.

I narrowed my eyes, "Did Elena put you up to this?" I looked behind me at the door, where it looked like the front door just shut.

"She just told me that you love coffee. I needed a peace offering." Stefan smiled.

I could feel myself getting annoyed. "Don't think a cup of coffee is going to make me forget everything that happened."

Stefan's smile dimmed. "It shouldn't, but I do hope that it will lead to you maybe hating me less."

I folded my arms as I began to walk toward the ominously scary house. I look at the house warily as I said, "It better be the expensive kind." His answering chuckle made me roll my eyes. After Stefan showed me where I would find the prized hot coffee, he retreated back to his room where Elena joined him.

"I won't be long, Mal." Elena had said. I couldn't care less, as I was currently enjoying my love affair with this french coffee.

"Still around I see, Witchy." My eye roll was so obvious that I was sure he could even hear it.

"You know, I have a name." I crossed my arms as I quipped sassily. "Or maybe I should start calling you vampy." I added as I swiveled around in the nifty bar chair to mean mug the attractive vamp. He had a drink in his hand, and his smirk was evident. Though that wasn't as unsettling as the fact that he was a lot closer than I had expected. I kept my face blank though my eyes were curiously raking over him. He was getting to be drunk, and according to what I knew about vampires, it took a lot for them to be. He had to have downed an entire bottle since I've been outside.

His smirk widened at the sight of my wandering eyes, but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his. The same look he possessed when I had initially saw him in the bar, it was there. His emotions pulled me in and the intensity of them made me want to cry, throw things, stab myself in the heart. Because I was feeling what he was feeling. And his emotions were too much to handle, part of being a vampire. No one deserved to feel like that, and yet I decided I didn't care. All Stefan and Damon Salvatore did was bring death wherever they went. And my family got caught in the crossfire.

"Earth to Witchy." I blinked, remembering that I was still here in the kitchen with him. His face was guarded, almost like he knew what I was doing.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously. I had heard bits and pieces of the story from Elena and Bonnie, but it didn't matter because those pieces didn't explain the 150 years of pain in his eyes.

I saw his jaw clench and at least two defense mechanisms start up before my eyes. I guess I had gone too far. His eyes went dark, but I stood my ground, as I waited for him to say something _really_ fucked up to me. I had a fascination with guys like him, because they were so defensive, that my magic felt them and I just needed to know more about what makes them tick. I hadn't realized that that's what I did with Tyler. Damn, I seriously had a type.

"Mal, we can head out now." Elena walked into the kitchen and stopped. My eyes left his and traveled to the brunette's. I smiled and grabbed the random travel mug that I stole to hold the marvelous coffee. I cautiously stepped around the vampire to join Elena, though he now looked thoroughly confused. I didn't dwell on that too long, so I left the creepy house and got on the road with my best friend.

"What was that about?" Elena asked me as I drove.

"What?" I askes dumbly.

"That whole suck your soul thing with Damon." Elena had that concerned look in her eye and I wasn't about to get lectured by her.

"He was trying to intimidate me but I stood my ground, that's it." I deflected, hoping she believed me.

"Okay, but you didn't see his face. What did you say to him?" Elena was way too intuitive for her own good.

"I can't remember, I was staring in his eyes too long." I decided to pretend to be shallowly distracted. "Like I don't even know how you talk to him."

"Well, he's a dick." Her eyes are burning into the side of my head. "And-"

I was surprised and annoyed by the direction of this conversation. "And I even don't like the Salvatores, so save your 'stay away from him' speech." I side-glanced her, "Besides, if that's how you feel maybe you shouldn't have come to me for help." I instantly felt bad after her response.

"You're right."

Yup, I'm definitely an asshole for that one.

Longer Chapter guys! I was late getting it out and I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!


End file.
